


You And Me, Baby

by psalmoflife



Series: Evolve [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hook-Up, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/pseuds/psalmoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy isn't looking for an actual THING, just some fun, but SHIELD has her on lockdown. Enter Clint Barton.</p><p>(Written for a prompt on avengerkink, details enclosed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was poking around on kinkmeme and saw this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22943002#t22943002. So, here we have my first attempt at writing PWP/blowjobs. I think the poster was looking for continued FWB or evolution into an actual relationship, but the muses just aren't taking me that far. 
> 
> Rated for, um, blowjobs. And I guess some language.

So this is the thing.

Darcy likes to suck cock.

Like, _really_ likes to suck cock. She tends not to talk about it because she knows it’s supposed to be degrading or gross, but seriously, Darcy has few natural talents in life and getting a guy off with her mouth is one of them. She can’t always be bothered to fuss with her hair and makeup or apply herself in school, but she loves the lazy sexuality involved in a blowjob. No need for full nudity or strange positions (not that she’s opposed to either, mind, but it’s nice that they’re not required). Just bucking thighs under her palms and her name gasped out and her partner looking at her like she’s a goddess afterwards. It’s empowering. And if afterwards also happens to involve her partner returning the favor, well, she’s certainly not one to complain about an orgasm. 

The problem is that finding a blowjob recipient around SHIELD is nigh on impossible. After some Mad Scientist or other temporarily kidnapped Jane (bad idea- Thor was PISSED), anyone connected to the whole clusterfuck in New Mexico was ‘temporarily’ relocated to SHIELD headquarters in New York. At first it was kind of fun, having free reign of the less-classified areas while they tried to figure out what the hell to do with a 22-year-old with three quarters of a political science degree, but SHIELD agents were mostly lame and the jerks in IT kept deleting the games off the computers. 

Things perked up a little when they were moved over to Stark Industries. Tony Stark is way more chill than Fury (not like that’s really saying anything, but still) and living with Thor means that there are plenty of poptarts. 

The problem is that Darcy is, for all intents and purposes, confined to the Tower. She isn't allowed out without a detail, and said detail gets paranoid when she wants to stay out past sunset. She’s pretty positive that they wouldn't be thrilled about her going clubbing, grabbing a guy, and sneaking out to an alley for some quality time on her knees. 

All of this comes to a head when she flees her room at some ungodly hour of the morning, because Jane and Thor are directly above her, loudly reminding her of all the fun she isn’t having. She ends up in the kitchen, drinking a glass of champagne for lack of a better idea, when Clint wanders in, evidently just off the range. 

“Were you seriously practicing at this hour?” she asks, eyeing his black cargo pants and the shooting glove tucked into his pocket. 

Clint shrugs. “My sleeping schedule’s still fucked from that mission in Ma- um, that mission last week. I figured I might as well get some practice in.” He pulls a bag of Doritos out of the cabinet and waves vaguely in Darcy’s direction. “What’s your excuse?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Thor is apparently also the god of sex. I’m happy for Jane, but I didn't need to know that she’s a screamer.” 

Clint spits Dorito crumbs halfway across the kitchen as he tries to laugh without choking. “I will pay you whatever you want to get that into his personnel file. Bonus if you get a picture of Fury’s face when he finds out.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Darcy says with a grin. “Not like there’s much else to do around here.”

Clint makes a sympathetic face. “Yeah, sorry about that. They usually lock me in when I’m on medical leave. I know it’s kind of stifling.” 

They fall into a companionable silence, Clint plowing through his bag of chips while Darcy finishes her glass of champagne. 

The alcohol content of the champagne isn't all that high, but apparently Darcy shouldn't have champagne on an empty stomach, because she finds herself saying “Can I ask you a question?”

“I can’t tell you anything about the mission,” he says promptly. 

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Like I care about the fact that you were totally involved in that coup last week,” she says, ignoring the flash of guilt that crosses Clint’s face. “Um, research question. If someone offers you a no-strings blowjob, you…?”

Clint shrugs, turning to throw away the empty chip bag. “Unzip, I guess.” 

The kitchen falls silent for a moment, until he turns back towards Darcy and sees the expectant look on her face. “Wait, what?” 

Darcy rolls her eyes again. “Really, dude, it’s not that complicated. If you’re not interested I’ll just go see if my room is quiet.” She’s pretty sure it won’t be, but maybe there’s some ear plugs in the ridiculously well-stocked bathroom. 

“Sorry, I just.” Clint’s mouth opens and closes a few times, before he splutters out, “Why?” 

“You’re single, right?” Clint nods. “And I happen to enjoy having a cock in my mouth. Which is not the kind of thing I can say to my security detail, so I was wondering if I could impose on you.” Darcy waits a few beats, in case he wants to say something, but nope. “Gotta say, dude, was not expecting such a Steve-esque reaction out of you.” 

Clint bristles a little at that. “Excuse me if I’m not propositioned in my kitchen every day.” 

“I’ll give you that,” Darcy laughs. “But seriously- I don’t want to go back to my room yet, so… can I go to yours for a little while?” She leans forward a little, licking her lips. “I promise to pay my rent.” 

Clint swallows, hard. “You sure you’re not looking for something serious?” 

“Positive, dude. I don’t want a relationship, I don’t even want sex.” 

Clint fidgets a little bit more, then says “Okay.” 

\---

His rooms are bigger than hers. Darcy would be mad, except he’s probably contributing quite a bit more to SHIELD than she is (since, y’know, she’s not really contributing anything), so instead she takes a moment to eyeball the enormous couch in his living room. It’s black leather and looks like it has the perfect mix of firmness to give. She tests out this theory by shoving him into a sitting position. 

She’s pretty sure he let her, since he’s an Avenger and should probably have better reflexes, but he just gives her a questioning look and tilts his head towards the bedroom. 

Darcy shakes her head in response. She only does bedrooms when she’s going to stay for the sleeping portion, and that’s not happening tonight. 

She puts a little extra sway in her hips as she steps up to the couch, sinking to her knees in front of him without taking her eyes of his. He looks a little surprised that she’s not bothering with any lead-up, but she knows that he’s been half-hard since her initial offer and she’s not the type to draw things out unnecessarily. 

She opens the button and zipper on his pants, nudging him until he lifts his hips and she can tug them down to his knees. She gives his inner thighs a few gentle bites on the way back up, and by the time she reaches his cock he’s fully hard, flushed and curving up towards his stomach. 

He’s giving her this look like he thinks she’s going to change her mind, so she takes a deep breath, winks at him, and slides her lips over him and pushes down as far as she can go.

It’s pretty far. 

She spends a minute with her nose pushed into his pubic hair, swallowing around the head of his dick in her throat, before slowly sliding back off and looking up at him. 

He’s looking down at her, color staining his cheeks and pupils totally blown. His hands are scrabbling for purchase on the slick leather of his couch, and she reaches for them, directing them into her hair. “Just don’t push,” she says, and doesn't bother to look for his nod before sucking him back down. 

She’ll give him this, he takes direction well. She spends a few minutes driving him crazy, finding a rhythm for a thirty seconds and then changing gears, but he never tugs or pushes, just rubs his thumbs into the hollows behind her ears and never lets up on the moaning. 

Sometimes she likes to draw these things out, but it’s been a long week and she’s pretty sure he won’t last much longer anyway, so she slides her hands inwards from the tops of his thighs, putting firm pressure against his balls while she pushes her head all the way back down and _sucks_. 

Her own pulse is pounding in her ears, but she still hears him shout her name as she lets the salty liquid drip down her throat. 

She takes her time pulling back off, long enough that when he falls from her mouth he’s mostly soft, and he’s got enough of his mental faculties back to apologetically use his fingers to take some of the tangles out of her hair. 

Eventually he drops his hands down to her upper arms and pulls her up onto the couch. She thinks he might try to do something sappy like kiss her, but instead he folds down into her old spot, reaching for the drawstring on her ratty sweatpants. 

Darcy’s not too surprised that he wants to return the favor, even though she said it was no-strings, and is pleased to find that he knows what he’s doing. She’s even more pleased to find that he still takes direction well, focusing in on areas that make her squeal and leaving his hands below the waist after the first time she slaps them away from her chest. 

Between the length of her SHIELD-enforced celibacy and how worked up she got getting _him_ off, it doesn't take long before Darcy feels herself contract around his fingers, his tongue working her through the waves of her orgasm. 

Clint leans his head against her knee and gives her a sleepy smile. She takes a moment to bask in the post-coital feeling of relaxation before straightening herself up and heading for the door. 

Clint walks her as far as his door but no further, and when she turns back around at the end of the hall, his door is already closed, no light shining out from under it.

Perfect.

\---

All the same, when she gets a text message the next day that says “On a training exercise today, but same time tomorrow? –C.B.” she can’t help but smile.


End file.
